Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed
- )/76400 round 0}} more days until Season 2 begins! This is the 1st series on the Fanfiction that is made by Jonathan. Please answer contests and I hope you get to the (closest) answer so I can give you special information. Plot Jonathan is an intelligante 14-year old human. After recieving The Ultimatrix from Azmuth, the creater of the Ultimatrix he was told to save the world and become the next generation of Ben Tennyson. The date is the summer of 2011. He then teamed up with some helpers, Ned, Will, Emma, and Andreas. Alfred and Luis (2 strange villains) are out ready to recieve the Ultimatrix, from the new amature who just started with it. But Jonathan gotten good, now IAX is out to recieve it himself, and the outome of the ending season shall appear. Information ©April 2011 by BTFF RATED TV-Y10 Includes massive fights, little romance, and small amounts of blood in few episodes. This show is on the Ben 10 Fanfiction Channel,Re-Runs are usually on Monday-Thursday at 5pm and new episodes come Fridays at 8:30 pm. This show is also from the makers of the series Will 10,Ben10toys.RP,and the special, Ned 10. Fan List Please put your signature here to support JUU, by fixing grammar, spelling etc. Try to make it without holding a gun to my head, saying, "If your show doesn't exist then you shouldn't either!" Thank you. *Tronfan (Talk - Blog - ) *Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) *Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Episode Guide Season 1- The Rise of IAX #The Ultimatrix #Bad luck #Who is he? #Outta control #Meetng a true legend #The huge bug #The New Hero #A Team Completion #A New Fierce IAX #The Power of Kinesis #IAX Returns #Jonathan 1,000,000 #The Weather Forecast #The Best Anodite Wins #Bella, a princess? #The Final Battle with IAX Part 1 #The Final Battle with IAX Part 2 Aliens Pre-Obtained *Heatblast *Fourarms *Ghostfreak *Stinkfly *Greymatter *Wildmutt * Upgrade *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Buzzshock *Spitter *Articguana *Ditto *Upchuck *Eyeguy *Waybig *Swampfire *Echo echo *Humungasour *Jetray *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Chromastone *Big chill *??????? *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech Additionals From Jonathan 1,000,000 *Atomix *BadaBoom *Black Ice *Creeper *Joker *Leap Frog *Magnus *Megashark *Mettalo *Muscleman *Omen *Outbreak *Overflow *Rockhard *Rocks *Sandbox *Sab *Shellhead *Snakepit *Speed Ball *Squidstrictor *Splicer *Stencil *Strech Neck *Teleportal *Toepick From Scanning *Aquamatic Characters Main Characters *Jonathan *Ned *Will *Emma *Andreas *IAX Minor Characters *Andy *Ralph *Azmuth *Paradox *Bella *Tetrax Main Villains *Alfred *Luis *Yoite *Stacey *Striker *Ray *Sixsix Minor Villains *Hex *Charmcaster *Vilgax *Dr. Animo *Highbreed *Vulkanus Special # Jonathan Tennyson Force Unleashed- Crossover of Tennyson Force and Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed (More coming soon) ﻿﻿ Contests This is a section where I'll give special details and/or special appearences in the series. There will be a question, if you're the 1st one to correctly answer (guess) it before the date/month is over, you'll be able to get some. To answer it,go to here,enter the heading "Contest #" (replace the '#' with the contest number) and put your answer,then input your signature so i know it's not the same person. Note that if you don't do at least one of these 4 simple direction,your qualification will not count. It doesn't have to be from the story,most of them are guesses and think-it-through questions so you have to guess hard. # Who are the 2 people from "The Huge Bug"? -Due til Augest- # How did Ned reach to Jonathan in the 1st place? -Due til Augest- Trivia * None of them go to school because it takes place from the middle of June. *Jonathan had to lie to his mother about going to summer school to save the world. *Ned is said to be related to Ben. *Ned is an anodite. *Jonathan takes gem math (meaning he takes math 2 levels ahead), speaks spanish, japanese, and is part of Boy Scouts. *This show has its very own toy line. *It has its own section for DVDs. Video Games The JUU video games has a wide selection to be viewed on this link.﻿ Category:Series Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed